


永世不忘

by Gassia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassia/pseuds/Gassia
Summary: 安度因马上把刀拿到水池边冲洗。完了完了他怎么忘了皮毛不禁烧，吉安娜知道了一定会生气——刀柄上有些凹凸不平，他把烧焦的皮毛刮干净，仔细辨认，那是他的名字——“吉安娜女士。”铁匠看着走进店铺的海军统帅，急忙躬身行礼。“女士有什么事吗？”“我需要你用这块深海寒铁帮我打造一把短刀。”吉安娜把材料递给铁匠。“比匕首长一点，不要军刀那么长，要能随身携带。”“遵命。”铁匠开始拉风箱。“女士是要自己用还是送人？”“送人。”想到安度因，吉安娜嘴角微微上扬。“是很重要的人吧，是您的伴侣吗？”吉安娜怔住。“对不起，我不该多问。”铁匠往左右手心里各吐一口唾沫，拿起锤子开始打造武器，吉安娜沉思，安度因……对她而言是什么样的呢。直到她拿到刀，这样的思绪仍无法停止。她不是不懂安度因的心思，而她对安度因……真的一点感觉都没有吗？心乱如麻，等吉安娜意识过来的时候，她已经在刀柄上刻下了安度因的名字。看着那个名字她心潮难平，又在另一面刻下几个字——安度因把刀翻转过来，那一边刻着：永世不忘。





	永世不忘

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇是我从LOFTER上搬过来的，所以在LOFTER上看到不要惊讶，是本人

澄澈的阳光洒满暴风要塞，整座要塞都笼罩在阳光中。

至高王安度因·乌瑞恩刚结束了一场会议，沿着熟悉的道路回自己房间。阳光透过落地窗映在走廊上，斜斜的光影。  
恍惚间又看到她从走廊那头走来，微笑着向他伸出手。   
“你好啊，我是吉安娜·普罗德摩尔。”   
那是从他孩提时分，直到现在的陪伴。   
塞拉摩是个遥远的地方。安度因有时候会看着地图发愣。明明地图上也就那么一点距离，为什么过去要坐好久的船。如果吉安娜来就好了……如果她一直留在暴风城就好了。   
他这么胡思乱想，直到有一天吉安娜给了他一块炉石。她总是能理解他想法的，特别是他和父亲冷战的时候，吉安娜的陪伴更珍贵。   
那还是一个燥热的夏日，他无端感到头晕，越来越严重。他不得不先离开人群，慢慢往自己房间走。迷迷糊糊之间看到吉安娜，她的手轻轻覆上安度因额头，语气里是掩不住的关切。“你发烧了。”   
吉安娜扶着他回房，用毛巾给他擦脸。安度因躺在床上，声音嘶哑的唤她，吉安娜，别走。   
而她握紧了他的手，温柔的回应，好，我不走。   
我在这里。   
他靠在吉安娜肩上昏沉睡去，再次醒来时身上盖着吉安娜的斗篷，她已经不在。   
那时候她真的好温柔，之后就再也没有了。   
以前的她，随着塞拉摩一起消失了。   
“瓦里安。”安度因看到她时简直吓了一跳，她的头发全白了。语气也带着冰冷坚决。“和我一起杀掉那些绿皮……我会让他们付出代价。”   
“等等，吉安娜……”安度因刚想说什么，吉安娜却没有打算听。   
“我真后悔把你教成这个样子。”她直接离开了，安度因看着她的背影，一时不知该怎么办。   
塞拉摩没有了……他以后去哪里找吉安娜呢？   
他理解吉安娜的心情，就像吉安娜一直理解他。   
圣钟的力量一寸一寸碾过，疼的几乎失去意识。安度因这才想到他实力不够，拦不住血精灵……吉安娜怎么办？   
他的意识几乎完全沉入黑暗，隐约感到有人紧紧抱住他。后来才听维纶说，吉安娜带着他来找时，他脸上都是泪水。   
像这样紧密的相拥，每一次他都记得。   
瓦里安牺牲了。   
吉安娜没有出现，也没有像旁人一般安慰他，等众人散去她才现身，什么都不说，紧紧拥抱了他。那一刻，安度因感觉自己拼命忍住的眼泪再也忍不住了，他趴在吉安娜肩上哭出声来，吉安娜轻轻安抚他。   
“别太难过了……我在这里。”   
她还是走了，一句话都没有留下。幸好还有维纶和吉恩在身边帮他。安度因逐渐明白，他要成为一个合格的国王，而国王是不能时刻指望着别人的，他终究要靠自己解决问题。   
所幸吉安娜回来了，还带回了新的盟友。   
“祝贺你，吉安娜。”加冕海军统帅的仪式结束，安度因向她表示了祝贺。吉安娜笑了笑，拿出一把短刀递给他。“送给你的，保护好自己。”   
刀锋上闪着微微的寒意，刀柄摸上去倒是很温暖，不知是用什么海兽的皮毛裹的。   
“我代表库尔提拉斯宣布对联盟的支持。”她微笑着，语气却很是坚定。“库尔提拉斯将是联盟忠诚的盟友。我会一直帮助你。”   
她总是在最需要的时候出现。无论是面对部落，燃烧军团，或者黑暗。   
部落的大酋长希尔瓦娜斯勾结古神，她手持萨拉塔斯，召唤了虚空。安度因陷入虚空之中，他浑身发冷，四周都被黑暗包围，不知去向何方。   
“安度因？”熟悉的声音在他附近。“你在这里吗？”   
“我在这里，吉安娜。”安度因的惊慌化解了不少，他摸索着，终于握住吉安娜的手。   
“不用担心，我们会出去的。”吉安娜手上微微用力，好像有力量从她手上传到安度因身上，他相信吉安娜，她一定有办法的。   
“传送术无法使用……那个邪恶的女妖想把我们困死在虚空里。”吉安娜皱眉。“联盟不会放弃的。”   
“只要你在，我什么都不害怕。”安度因回答。   
吉安娜用魔法感应着外界，一步一步寻找可能的突破点。安度因把注意力放在周围的黑暗中，防着有什么东西突然袭击。   
“小心！”   
他把吉安娜拉进怀里，匕首的刀尖划过背后，黑暗力量夹带着痛苦，安度因忍不住闷哼一声，吉安娜担忧的抓紧他的手。   
“我没事。”圣光开始在体内流转，逼迫黑暗消散，这样会浪费很多圣光力量，但是顾不得那么多了，只要吉安娜没事就好。   
也不知过了多久，安度因开始意识模糊，他知道是自己在消除黑暗时浪费了太多体力。而且他们困在虚空里的时间也确实太长了。   
他彻底陷入昏迷，最后的印象是奥术的紫光。   
敌人一次又一次伺机进攻，吉安娜保护着安度因，慢慢移动着。她的力量也所剩无多，但是如果她倒下，两个人就都完了。   
好不容易又打退一波虚空生物，吉安娜半跪在地上喘息。她已经不剩多少能量了。   
她回身去查看安度因的情况，发觉他身体有些冰冷，呼吸也变得微弱。他需要补充能量，但是虚空中没有任何光明。   
吉安娜从他腰间摸出短刀，划开了左手手腕，把淌血的手腕送到安度因嘴边。   
“活下去，安度因。”她努力从手腕里挤出血喂给他，轻声呼唤安度因。“你一定要活下去。”   
吉安娜擦净了安度因嘴角残余的血，刚想把安度因扶起来，忽然感到一阵剧痛，萨拉塔斯刺穿了她的身体，古神的触角正注入她体内吸收力量。   
敌人没有再攻击，她视野尽头似乎出现了一丝白光。   
“我们就要出去了，安度因。”她把安度因的手臂环过自己脖子，扛着他一步一步走向出口。身体逐渐无力，两个人差点一起摔倒，吉安娜摇晃了两下，咬着牙把安度因重新扛起来。   
“坚持住，安度因。坚持住……”她不停呢喃着，不知是说给安度因还是自己。   
他们终于脱离了虚空。   
安度因醒来时是在暴风城，维纶正在给他治疗。   
“吉安娜呢？”安度因环视四周。   
“她还没醒。”维纶皱眉。“她体内的黑暗无法清除，好像是古神的影响。”   
吉安娜醒来时身体仍能感觉到刺穿的疼痛，她自然能更清楚的感受到自己体内的古神诅咒。那诅咒时时刻刻在削弱她的力量，吸收她的生命。   
他们走遍了艾泽拉斯，没有找到能解除诅咒的办法。   
“古书上也只有这么一点记载。”卡德加无奈的摇头。“也许曾经的提瑞斯法议会知道该怎么解除这样的诅咒，但是议会已经消失太久了。”   
安度因勉强掩饰住自己的失望，吉安娜倒是很平静。   
“看来我需要先准备后事？”她笑了笑。“我死之后……”   
“别说这种话。”安度因打断了她。“我会找到解除诅咒的办法的，在那之前你都不用担心。”   
他强行带吉安娜回了暴风城。   
又是这样的噩梦，他又回到了那片黑暗中，无尽的黑暗，但是有人在呼唤他，好像有什么温热的液体流进他的喉咙，保住了他的命。   
安度因猛地坐起来，满头冷汗，他终于想到，当时吉安娜是怎么救的他？   
他出门去找吉安娜，在走廊里看到花园里有什么光芒。   
吉安娜正释放传送门，被安度因打断了。   
“你这是要做什么？”安度因握住她的手。“你要走吗？”   
“反正不剩多少时间了，我准备回去看看。”吉安娜的语气倒是很平静。   
“那你先告诉我，当时在虚空里，你怎么救的我，你拿什么救了我？”安度因已经确定了。“是你的血吗？”   
“当时那种情况下，谁都会这么做的。”吉安娜不看他。   
“可是你不一样。”安度因握紧了她的手。“别离开我，吉安娜。不然你还不如把我抛弃在黑暗里。”   
“我明天来找你，不可以不在。”安度因送她回房休息，再三强调。   
吉安娜点头。   
她的生命力一天天衰弱下去，圣光只能延缓这个趋势。维纶警告安度因，如果吉安娜能活过这个冬天，她有可能活下去。想尽量多保存她的生命力，就尽快让她进入沉睡或者冰封。   
他看到吉安娜披着斗篷站在落地窗前，像一株芦苇，风一吹就倒。安度因拉住她的手，圣光再次流入她体内，又缓缓逸散。   
“没用的。”吉安娜抽回手，她劝安度因不要再给她治疗，安度因不听。   
“我会找到解除诅咒的办法。”吉安娜沉睡前，他信誓旦旦的保证。吉安娜只是笑了笑，没说什么。   
黑暗正在入侵艾泽拉斯，只是不清楚什么时候最终一战会爆发。安度因留在暴风城，他想陪吉安娜过冬幕节。   
虽然是战争期间，平民们还是庆祝了节日。安度因拿着冬青树枝编织的花环挂在墙上，五彩的烟花在天空中绽放，把她的白发都染上了彩色。室内也被映上了彩色的光芒。   
“冬幕节来了，吉安娜阿姨……”他抬头看了看，握紧了吉安娜的手。“你看，这像不像新婚之夜。”   
“许个愿望吧。”安度因摘一片叶子塞进吉安娜手里。“快点好起来，留在我身边，怎么样。”   
她默然无应。   
“看，下雪了。”安度因望着被雪覆盖的花园。“你总是说，冬幕节下雪，来年会幸福的。”   
吉安娜没有回应，但是安度因不在乎，只要吉安娜听他说话就好。   
“冬天快过去吧……”安度因暗自祈祷。   
寒冷的日子如此漫长，安度因忧心着吉安娜的情况，他打开窗户想给吉安娜透透气，又担心她冷，因此开了一会窗户就准备关上。   
一声清脆的啼鸣就在这时钻进安度因耳朵里，他抬起头，看见一只山雀在枝头蹦跳，发出欢快的鸣叫。   
“春天来了，吉安娜。”安度因简直有些喜极而泣的感觉。“冬天已经过去了，春天来了。”   
暖风吹开了大地的生机，在天气好的时候，安度因会把吉安娜抱到花园里晒会太阳。和吉安娜说现在的情况。吉安娜靠在他肩上，无知无觉。但是安度因相信她能感觉到。   
“小时候，你就是这样陪着我的。”安度因想起他小时候在花园里玩，累了就到吉安娜身边坐下，现在是吉安娜依靠着他了。   
他必须赶往前线，临行前又去看吉安娜。   
“等我回来。”   
他很想吻吉安娜，但是想想这样不妥，因此只是话别。   
与黑暗的战斗很漫长，起码在安度因的感觉里很长。实际上，黑暗节节败退，他们甚至已经包围了希尔瓦娜斯最后的部队。   
“做个交易如何。”希尔瓦娜斯好像读出了他的心事。“我给你解除诅咒的方法。”   
安度因答应了。   
他终于可以救吉安娜了。安度因迫不及待快马加鞭飞奔进暴风要塞，一路小跑到吉安娜房门前。   
该说些什么呢……吉安娜醒来以后。   
“吉安娜我回来了！”他按捺不住欣喜，敲了敲门，把门打开。   
“吉安娜我……”   
房间里空荡荡的，因为许久没人住已经积了一层灰尘。阳光透过窗户，照在她曾经躺过的地方，随着他开门的气流，灰尘在光束里上下浮动。   
“……我回来了。”   
这是个玩笑对吧？吉安娜是不是已经好了，她用魔法制造出了幻象，自己隐身躲在一边笑话他？   
“吉安娜，出来吧。”他走了进去，四处寻找吉安娜的踪迹。“这不好玩……吉安娜，吉安娜！”   
再怎么呼喊都不会有回应了。   
“吉安娜呢？”安度因回头看向维纶，双眼无神。   
“已经离开了。”维纶回答。“就在战局正胶着的时候。怕你分心，没告诉你。”   
安度因赶到库尔提拉斯，坦德雷接见了他。   
“她没有坟墓。”坦德雷看向大海。“普罗德摩尔家族的人，死后也要回归海洋。”   
他走向大海，掬起一捧水。水珠争先恐后从他指缝间溜走，毫不眷恋。就像吉安娜曾经试着离开他那样。   
直到最后，她为自己选择的归宿都不是他身边。   
至高王率军亲征银月城，拔除部落在东部大陆上的最后势力。血精灵的军队节节败退，大军压境，洛瑟玛·塞隆终日愁眉不展。直到他找到一幅凯尔萨斯作的画，有一计决定一试。   
银月城被围困的当夜，银月城摄政王的使者给至高王送了一幅画像，至高王把画像和一份合约一起送了回去。城下之盟虽耻辱，也好过灭国，奎尔萨拉斯接受了。而洛瑟玛始终没有告诉别人那是什么。只是至高王回去之后，把自己在书房里关了三天。   
他画的是白发的吉安娜，足有真人大小。那幅画像上是金发的吉安娜。那很美，但不属于他。他爱的，是那个经历过磨难之后，仍旧坚强的白发女人。   
和平已经来了，吉恩的催促却丝毫没有放松。 只是这次，他的劝说遭到了反驳。   
“吉安娜希望你成为一个好国王……”吉恩刚想说什么，被安度因打断了。   
“她真的死了吗？”安度因回头看着吉恩。“我在赞达拉询问死神时，死神告诉我她不在暗影界。不在暗影界，她真的死了吗？”   
吉恩没说什么，良久，缓缓开口：“但是……”   
“没有什么但是。”安度因把短刀扔进了火里。“她离开了我，我不会再听她的话了。”   
吉恩长叹一声，无奈离开。   
他前脚刚走，安度因马上把短刀从火里捞出来，包裹刀柄的海兽皮毛已经烧着，安度因马上把刀拿到水池边冲洗。   
完了完了他怎么忘了皮毛不禁烧，吉安娜知道了一定会生气——   
刀柄上有些凹凸不平，他把烧焦的皮毛刮干净，仔细辨认，那是他的名字——   
“吉安娜女士。”铁匠看着走进店铺的海军统帅，急忙躬身行礼。“女士有什么事吗？”   
“我需要你用这块深海寒铁帮我打造一把短刀。”吉安娜把材料递给铁匠。“比匕首长一点，不要军刀那么长，要能随身携带。”   
“遵命。”铁匠开始拉风箱。“女士是要自己用还是送人？”   
“送人。”想到安度因，吉安娜嘴角微微上扬。   
“是很重要的人吧，是您的伴侣吗？”   
吉安娜怔住。   
“对不起，我不该多问。”铁匠往左右手心里各吐一口唾沫，拿起锤子开始打造武器，吉安娜沉思，安度因……对她而言是什么样的呢。   
直到她拿到刀，这样的思绪仍无法停止。她不是不懂安度因的心思，而她对安度因……真的一点感觉都没有吗？   
心乱如麻，等吉安娜意识过来的时候，她已经在刀柄上刻下了安度因的名字。看着那个名字她心潮难平，又在另一面刻下几个字——   
安度因把刀翻转过来，那一边刻着：永世不忘。   
像是海潮扑面而来，过往一幕幕闪回他眼前。她的笑容她的拥抱她所做的一切，都是爱，只是有的爱，像海一般沉默无言。   
最终又回到那个夏天，他躺在床上，声音嘶哑，唤着她的名字，说，吉安娜，别走。   
而她握住他的手，温柔的回应。   
好，我不走。   
我在这里。


End file.
